


Just a Pretty Face

by Killing_Me_Softly



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-16 00:06:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2248542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killing_Me_Softly/pseuds/Killing_Me_Softly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU.  Another spin on how Oliver and Felicity may have met after the Island.  Oliver is in Las Vegas and needs a date to join him for an evening event.  The pretty young blonde the agency sent him would end up complicating his life in ways that even he wouldn’t have expected.  Olicity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just a Pretty Face

The blonde who showed up at his hotel room did not disappoint. She was sent over from an agency that specialized in providing evening encounters with some of the most beautiful women that Las Vegas had to offer. The business catered only to the rich and famous and there was a strict membership policy and background check involved for any potential client. From simple escort services to more erotic pleasures, everything and anything could be arranged for at a price.

"Oliver Queen?"

Oliver nodded and held the door open.

The woman walked passed him into the penthouse suite and paused to look down at the view of the Las Vegas strip below them. She turned around and smiled. "My name is Meghan."

Oliver silently regarded the woman in front of him. "I’m guessing that’s not the truth. I would prefer to call you by your real name if you would let me." 

She shook her head. "I'm sorry Mr. Queen, Meghan may not be entirely accurate but I promise you there's some truth to it. It's safer that I go by something generic when I'm working. You can choose to call me something different if you would like."

"Trust me, there is nothing generic about you... Meghan". Oliver let his eyes run up and down the length of her body appreciatively. She was about average height but the tight fitting gold dress she was wearing was cut short and highlighted her well-toned legs becomingly. The three-inch heels only added to the appeal. Her hair was styled loosely and it fell in blond waves past her shoulders. Her face was flawless and she brandished little makeup aside from brightly painted lips. The Las Vegas sun had tinted the remainder of her skin a golden brown and it seemed to glow on her back and sides where her dress had left her bare. He knew that she would be considered beautiful by anyone's standards.

She raised her eyebrows. "I hope I meet with your approval Mr. Queen."

He chuckled at her acknowledgement of his appreciation. "Please, call me Oliver. May I offer you a drink?" He smiled lazily and gestured towards a fully stocked bar.

"A glass of red wine please."

Oliver smiled and poured two glasses from the wine that was decanting on the counter.

Meghan took a drink from the glass he handed to her. "Just to be clear, you are aware that I'm contracted for escort services only?"

"I am well aware of that actually. The booking agent was very clear." Oliver counted on his fingers as he listed off the rules put in place by the agency. "Nothing more intimate than handholding. Touching is only permitted on areas not covered by clothing. No kissing. Is that about it?"

Meghan nodded then cocked her head to study him for a moment. 

"You look as though you want to ask me a question," he said.

"You pay me so that I don't ask a lot of questions Mr. Queen."

"Oliver," he insisted. "No seriously, I want to know what you're thinking."

She gave him a frank appraisal of her own. Her eyes lingered long enough on his frame to let him know that she also liked what she saw. "It's just that you don't seem like the kind of guy who would have a problem procuring a date for the evening. Specifically a date without as many... limitations."

"Sometimes it's just easier to finance these things. Much less complicated than trying to explain why I didn't call the next day or trying to live up to someone's expectations." Oliver paused in thought for a moment. "Boundaries are good," he said simply.

She nodded and touched the rim of her glass to his. "To boundaries," she said and then took another sip of wine. "You look a lot different than you do in your photographs." She cringed and continued quickly, "Not that I spend a lot of time staring at photos of you. That came out much creepier than it sounded in my head." Meghan closed her eyes and started over, "I may have googled you before coming over here."

Oliver smiled genuinely at her. He enjoyed seeing her break character and become flustered for a moment. "Most of the photographs online are prior to five years ago. I've been out of the country for sometime," he said.

She continued to regard him and didn't seem surprised at his revelation. It led Oliver to believe that she had done more research on him than just a glance or two at a few photos on an online search engine.

"So now that we've established what we won't be doing tonight, what will we actually be doing this evening Oliver? Is there anything about our 'relationship' I should know about ahead of time?"

"The expectations for tonight are quite simple. The affiliate shareholders that I'm meeting with downstairs expect Oliver Queen to show up with a beautiful woman. Believe me, they are not interested in how we met or how long we've been dating."

"So I'm just a pretty face."

"Exactly." He smiled in a way that he knew was more reminiscent of the playboy he was a lifetime ago.

They finished their drinks and Oliver indicated that it was time to head down to meet their party. His fingertips brushed against her side as he led her towards the private elevator taking them to the ground floor of the hotel. He bristled at the small jolt of electricity he felt at their touch. It surprised him. He tried to catch her eyes to see if she felt it too but she keep her eyes fixed forward as they waited for their ride downstairs.

They managed to keep up a steady flow of banter between one another while including the other members of their group. Meghan played to her role beautifully. She was witty and intelligent and many of the men cast Oliver a jealous look or two throughout the course of the night. The bulk of the shareholders in attendance were interested less in conducting business and more in getting the most out of their company sponsored trip to Sin City. Walter was correct in assuming Oliver could handle the weekend on his own. They all had dinner in the four star restaurant at the hotel and then moved to the nightclub adjacent for drinks and dancing.

Technically Oliver didn't even come close to violating the agency's no touching clause. He only touched Meghan on the areas not covered by her clothing - it's just that her clothing left a lot of areas still available for him to touch. He found that he couldn't, or more accurately didn't want to, keep his hands off of her. He had always been a tactile man. He spent the majority of the time they spent together touching her. His fingers traced circles on her thigh as she sat next to him at dinner. His hand gently led her to the dance floor and then lingered on the small of her back as they danced at the club. Through the course of the evening he had even carefully brushed a stray lock of hair from her face just to see if it felt as soft as it looked. Only once did she balk at his advances. He had allowed his hand to stray too far up her thigh and his fingertips slipped briefly under the slit of her dress. She simply gave him a look and gently repositioned his hand so that he was in a more neutral location on her mid-thigh.

The night had stretched into the early morning hours by the time everything wound down. Meghan accompanied Oliver back to his hotel suite to pick up her purse and jacket. Oliver leaned against the wall and watched as she collected her missing items.

"I don't fly back to Starling City until the day after tomorrow. What if I was to find myself in need of companionship again?"

She smiled at him. "You know how to get a hold of me." She broke eye contact first and started to move towards the door. He caught one of her wrists and pulled her back towards him so that she was as close as she could be to him without actually touching. He could feel her pulse quicken through the thin membrane of skin on her wrist and he released his hold. She didn't step back but instead kept her eyes trained on his.

He knew in that moment that he wanted to kiss her. He brought his hand up to her cheek and slowly leaned in towards her. 

She averted her eyes and turned her head slightly to block his advance. They were so close that Oliver could feel her breath against his cheek. 

"This is Las Vegas Mr. Queen. There are a lot of women here who are readily available to satisfy any other requests you may have this evening. I am not one of those women." She flicked her eyes to his and continued, "I could place a call to the agency for you if you would like."

Oliver let his hand fall slowly from her face. She shivered involuntarily as his fingers trailed off her skin. He noticed her response and realized that she wasn't as completely unaffected by him as she would have him believe. He moved away from her so that they were no longer standing so close to one another. "I apologize, I was out of line. That won't be necessary." He stepped back to allow her clear access to the exit.

She turned to face him in the doorway before she left. She closed her eyes and made a face as if she was trying to decide whether or not to tell him something. "Felicity," she said suddenly locking her eyes with his once again.

"Pardon me?" Oliver asked looking confused.

"Earlier on you asked me what my real name was. It's Felicity." She gave him a half smile and continued to make her way out of the luxury suite.

"Goodnight... Felicity,” Oliver said stretching out the three syllables of her name as he closed the hotel room door softly behind her. 

He had a feeling he was going to try and make his life a whole lot more complicated.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

***Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow (but I wish I did)***

The next day Oliver had tried everything that he could think of to make arrangements see her again. The agency had told him that while Meghan was unavailable for the evening, they were certain that he would be more than satisfied with Sandra as a replacement. He insisted that it was to be Meghan or no one and his petulance was rewarded only with an apology for his unhappiness. He tried speaking with the manager of the establishment in the hopes of at least obtaining Felicity's phone number but he was once again met with frustration. He had to give them credit, they certainly protected the privacy of their girls. Even the charm of Oliver Queen and his substantial fortune would not get them to release her phone number or contact information. 

He sat on the sofa in the penthouse and swirled the vodka remaining at the bottom of his glass. The lights of the Las Vegas skyline bounced off the surface of the liquid. He felt surprisingly melancholy. How could he be this affected by a woman he barely knew? Its not as though another evening with her could possibly lead to anything. Logistics alone, Las Vegas was a two and a half hour flight or a thousand mile car trip away from Starling City. It was not as though he had a lot of free time. His life had become infinitely more complicated since he had returned from the island. 

Oliver figured he was doing a good job rationalizing with himself why not seeing her again was the best option. However, it didn't stop a small part him from wondering whether or not Felicity would be available the next evening if he were to change his travel plans. 

The shrill of the hotel room telephone interrupted his internal reflection. Oliver cringed. Why was it that even the priciest hotels had the cheapest sounding phones? He set his drink down and crossed the room to find the source of the noise.

"Queen," he said simply once he located the receiver.

The male voice on the other end of the telephone spoke with a calm efficiency. "Mr. Queen. We're sorry to bother you. There is a Miss... Felicity down here requesting access to the penthouse elevator. Would you like us to send her up?"

"Yes," Oliver answered quickly. "Please." He smiled softly as he hung up the phone. A few moments later he heard hesitant knocking on the door.

Oliver opened the door and smiled at the lovely blonde in front of him. She was dressed more casually than the previous evening. Designer skinny jeans and a green backless tank top. Her golden hair was pinned halfway up and the rest fell in waves brushing down against her bare back. Again she wore little make up aside from a splash of color on her lips - which happened to compliment her four inch purple heels nicely.

"Hello. This is a pleasant surprise. I was told that you were unavailable this evening." Oliver stepped back to allow Felicity to enter the room.

She walked in slowly with a flash of uncertainty on her face. "Well, you are persistent. I'll give you that. I've had no fewer than eight telephone messages from the agency today. Even Miss Rhonda called. And she never calls. She doesn't talk to anyone who's not a platinum earner." 

Oliver vaguely remembers that the manager he spoke to was named Rhonda. "Did the agency send you then?"

"No, I came here on my own. I'm pretty sure I could lose my job for even talking with you off the payroll. There's a strict policy about not fraternizing with clients outside of work." She rushed on, "not that I plan on fraternizing with you... I don't really have a plan actually."

Oliver couldn't help but smile at her flustered expression as she tried to explain herself. "Well, plan or not, I'm happy you're here."

"Thank you,'' she said returning his smile. Their eyes held for a fraction of a second longer than what was considered normal and Oliver could feel the spark of chemistry between them.

"Felicity, would you like to have dinner with me?"

"Unfortunately, 'Meghan' can't be seen anywhere with you tonight. You would be surprised how small the industry is."

Oliver walked over to the phone and had a brief conversation with someone from guest services within the hotel. "Let's bring dinner to us then."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

With an efficiency beyond compare, a fleet of hotel workers were soon assembled in the suite preparing a dining area. Table linens and cutlery were lined up in quick succession. Candles were lit and the room lighting was dimmed to add to the ambiance of the evening.

A waiter led them towards the table. "It will only take a moment for us to finish setting up Mr. Queen. In the meantime would you and your guest care to take a look at the dinner menu? Our chef has also added that he is willing to accommodate any special requests that you may have. Might I suggest starting with some wine?"

Felicity raised her eyebrows at the spectacle in front of her.

Oliver shrugged. "The benefits of being a valued customer."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The excellent service continued through their appetizers and first course. The hotel staff were unobtrusive but stayed close enough to ensure their wine glasses remained full and their plates were cleared swiftly.

"Tell me more about yourself," Oliver said. "You seem to know an awful lot about me but I know nothing about you. Except that Meghan rings true somewhere in your name. " Her eyes met his and they smiled at the memory of their introduction the night before.

"It's my middle name," Felicity said taking a moment to savor the wine Oliver had chosen. "I should also start by saying that working as an escort is not exactly my life's aspiration. I'm actually about to graduate from a technical college across the country. You're looking at a bonafide computer geek."

At his surprised expression she continued, "I'm currently in my senior year of college. I wouldn't be here at all except my grandmother's sick so I came home. My mom's here too but she's not exactly what you would call reliable."

He reached across the table to run his thumb along the top of her hand. "I'm sorry to hear that. What about your degree?"

"Luckily everything is available online these days. I'm finishing my last two classes through correspondence."

"How did you get involved with this?" Oliver gestured to his hotel room. "With the agency?"

"I've been working for the agency since I turned twenty-one. The money helps pay for what the scholarship doesn't. And now with my grandma's medical bills piling up, I've been working when I can to help out. I only take escort calls so I'm not as busy as some of the others."

"The platinum earners..."

"Exactly."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Felicity moved over to stand by the window while Oliver tipped the departing hotel staff. They had spent the rest of the meal in easy conversation. The wine flowed freely and as expected the food was amazing. The chef even made a personal appearance to ask them if everything met with their satisfaction. 

Oliver closed the door and watched Felicity as she stared down at the Las Vegas lights. He felt a surge of longing and it surprised him once again. He wasn't surprised that he craved her body in the physical sense but he also found himself craving the thought of just being with her. He crossed the room so that he was standing in front of her.

"So you're breaking all sorts of rules by being here tonight," Oliver said looping his arms around her waist and pulling her up against him. "Are there any rules that I should be worried about breaking?" he asked bending down so that he could nuzzle his face against the side of her neck. She smelled of vanilla and sunshine. He inhaled deeply and allowed the scent of her to fill him.

He felt her shake her head in answer to his question and he brushed his lips along her pulse point. She tilted her head upwards to give him better access. 

"I want you Felicity. Spend the night with me," he said trailing kisses along her neck from her collarbone to her side of her lips. He felt her breath catch and he paused, resting his forehead against hers. He threaded his fingers through her hair and tilted her head up towards him again. He held her gaze as she contemplated his request. He couldn't help but bring his lips to hers to taste her for the first time. He kissed her softly at first, his tongue gentle and caressing, but quickly picked up the intensity as he felt her respond in kind. For the first time she slid her hands up to his chest to touch him and he felt his heart race at the sensation.

"Please Felicity," Oliver whispered, his lips touching hers as he spoke, "I can pay you whatever you want. You wouldn't have to work anymore."

She froze and pulled away from him. "Oliver, I came here tonight because I was curious and I wanted to see you again. Not because I was interested in your money." She stopped to allow her words to register with him. "I'm not just a pretty face that you can pay to keep in your bedroom."

"I didn't mean it like that," Oliver said trying to pull her close again.

Felicity pushed him away. "But that's what it sounded like." Felicity backed away from him and picked up her purse from the couch. "This was a mistake", she said her voice shaking. "I think its better if I leave now." She turned and walked towards the door.

"Felicity..." Oliver started. She turned around to face him again and he could see dampness reflecting from her eyes. He had hurt her. "I'm sorry." 

"Goodbye Oliver. Please don't try and see me again."

 

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thanks for reading. Please let me know if you are enjoying the story (it feeds the muse and motivates me to keep writing). Reviews are welcome and appreciated. I do plan on continuing this story :)

**Author's Note:**

> As always thanks for reading! Please let me know if you are enjoying the story, reviews definitely welcome and appreciated!


End file.
